The Master's Herald
The Master's Herald is the thirty-fifth and sixth episodes of Power Rangers Wild Force. The episode reintroduces Master Org (last seen in The Master's Last Stand) and marks the deaths of both Toxica and Mandilok. Summary Furious that the Rangers weren't destroyed while without their Zords, Mandilok has had it with Jindrax and Toxica. He instead welcomes Onikage, a reknowned Duke and ninja Org. Onikage has a plan to destroy the Rangers, which involves his mastery of illusions and kidnapping Princess Shayla. Toxica succeeds with the latter, but to do so, she cut off her own horn at Onikage's suggestion – greatly weakening herself. She is later destroyed when Mandilok uses her as a shield against the Rangers' blaster. The Rangers barely survive fighting Onikage, but Mandilok gets away with Princess Shayla. Princess Shayla is used to lure the Rangers into a final stand-off, where Onikage creates evil shadows of them. However, much to everyone's surprise, Master Org returns for revenge. Even more surprising, Onikage has been working for him the whole time. Master Org destroys Mandilok, but a terrified Jindrax flees with Princess Shayla. Master Org intends to re-capture Princess Shayla, as well as exact his final revenge against all of his enemies. Synopsis Part One In the Nexus, Mandilok is furious over his recent defeat at the hands of the Rangers despite the loss of their zords, and lays the blame directly at Toxica and Jindrax's feet. The two remind him that they couldn't have anticipated Animus helping the Rangers, but Mandilok doesn't care and throws them both out of the Nexus. As he stews in his juices, suddenly a voice emerges offering assistance. Mandilok recognises the figure that emerges; Onikage, the Duke Org who specializes in Ninja techniques. Onikage tells Mandilok he has a plan ready to defeat the Rangers... Outside, Toxica sits depressed at her fall from grace as Jindrax suggests they think of a plan. Suddenly Onikage appears to them and tells them he has a plan to help them get back in Mandilok's good graces; go on to the Animarium and kidnap Princess Shayla using his techniques to sneak past the Rangers. Jindrax is eager but Toxica is unsure, but when Onikage makes a show on instead going himself (claiming he was just trying to help them out) Toxica agrees. On the Animarium, as the Rangers lie sleeping, the three Duke Orgs sneak by looking for Princess Shayla. Despite Danny waking up, the three nearly manage to remain hidden until Toxica blows their cover by putting her hand in the sacred water which (as she has an Org horn) causes her intense pain. The Rangers wake up and confront the three, as Onikage makes an attempt to kidnap an emerged Princess Shayla, however the Rangers protect her and morph, forcing the three to retreat. Back at the Nexus, Mandilok blasts Toxica as punishment for ruining Onikage's plan, especially as it means the Rangers will now be on their guard. He then orders her to leave his sight, with Jindrax persuing. Onikage then approaches Mandilok telling him that Toxica could still be useful. Outside, Toxica is upset at her failure and the fact that Mandilok now considers her worthless as Jindrax tries to make her feel better. Onikage then approaches her, telling Toxica that Mandilok is willing to give her another chance. Toxica is now willing to do anything to appease her master, and Onikage leaves taking her with him. On the Animarium, the Rangers wonder exactly why the Orgs are suddenly after the Princess, but the discussion is interrupted when the sacred waters bubble, signalling trouble. The Rangers leave, with Cole suggesting that Shayla return to the water where she'll be safe. In the city, the Rangers are surprised to find Tire, Flute, Clock, Bell and Lion Tamer Org have returned to life somehow. Morphing, the Rangers take them on but find that they seem to be nothing but illusions. However, this doesn't stop the Orgs from hurting them. In the sacred water, Shayla hears Merrick and emerges confident that he will protect her. He flinches from her touch, and she suggests seeing how the other Rangers are fareing. Seeing that they are in trouble, she tells him to join them. As the Rangers get pummelled, Merrick arrives and prepares to fire with the Lunar Cue. However, hearing the wind, he realizes where he needs to fire and instead aims for a deserted area, hitting a camoflagued Onikage and making the conjured Orgs disappear. Onikage tells the Rangers that he is merely a decoy before vanishing. On the Animarium, Shayla happily watches... however Merrick is still there. Shayla knows that Merrick can't be in two places at once, and Merrick attacks. Shayla calls the Rangers and tells them what's happening, and they scramble to return to the Animarium. The fake Merrick reveals himself to actually be Toxica using ninja tricks to disguise herself. The two get into a fight, and Shayla proves to be tougher than she looks. The Rangers journey back to the Animarium is interrupted when they are ambushed by Jindrax and an army of Putrids (all clad in ninja gear). When Toxica starts to get the upper hand, Shayla asks why the Orgs are suddenly after her, and Toxica admits she doesn't have a clue, but that doesn't matter since she's following Mandilok's orders. Shayla defiantly tells her foe that the Rangers don't follow orders... they're fighting because they choose ''to and that is why they'll always win. As the Rangers continue to try and make it past Jindrax and the Putrids, Shayla attempts to escape to the sacred water however Toxica stops her. Shayla decides to push Toxica in, knowing this should severely weaken her and does so. However she is shocked when Toxica emerges unharmed. Shayla is confused as to how an Org could survive the water, and Toxica shows her how... by removing her horn! ''In a flashback, it's revealed that Onikage suggested to Toxica that she have her horn cut off to allow her to survive the sacred water. Toxica was very wary, but Mandilok assured her that as a Duke Org, the horn would grow back. Toxica was still uncertain, having never heard this before, but Onikage used her loyalty to Mandilok to manipulate her into agreeing before cutting it off... Shayla is shocked at this, and tells Toxica that Mandilok and Onikage are only using her, but Toxica's loyalty is too strong and she successfully captures the Princess. With Toxica done, Onikage reveals himself to the Rangers and blasts them, Jindrax and the Putrids. Everyone is shocked that Onikage would attack his allies, and Jindrax decides to retreat. Cole refuses to lose to an Org as evil as Onikage and shoots him with the Falcon Summoner. However, it is revealed that Onikage is only a decoy (another ninja trick). The Rangers leave to save Princess Shayla. Nearby Mandilok, Jindrax and Onikage wait for Toxica to deliver the Princess. When she arrives, weakened by the loss of her horn, Jindrax is overjoyed that she suceeded in her mission... but his joy turns to shock when he notices the missing horn. Toxica tells him it'll grow back like Onikage said, but an equally surprised Mandilok tells her that she's wrong... Org horns never grow back. Toxica turns to Onikage, but he denies all knowledge of what happened. Toxica collapses and crawls to Mandilok as Jindrax tries to help his friend, as Shayla tells Mandilok of how disgusted she is that Orgs would use their friends like this. Mandilok laughs that Toxica is no friend of his, and when Jindrax protests Mandilok orders his silence. Toxica begs Mandilok to take back the comment, but Mandilok is only mildly interested that she's even alive still. Just then the Rangers turn up demanding the release of Princess Shayla, and when Mandilok refuses the Rangers form the Jungle Blaster and fire a Savage Blast at him. Mandilok decides to make use of Toxica after all, by grabbing her and using her as a shield where she takes the full brunt of the blast. The Rangers, Jindrax and Shayla are shocked by Mandilok's heartless actions, as the General Org tells a dying Toxica that, in the end, she did prove herself useful to him before he throws here away as she disintegrates. As Jindrax is distraught at the loss of his friend, Mandilok compliments Onikage on his excellent work so far and sets him on the Rangers before ordering Jindrax to take Princess Shayla away. Jindrax is still upset, but Mandilok forces him to obey. Onikage then turns himself into a giant, preparing to stamp out the Rangers who don't know how he was able to grow without Toxica's magic. Despite this, he still needs fighting so the Rangers summon the Isis Megazord. Although the Rangers successfully use an Isis Stare on Onikage and prepare to use Final Strike, it's revealed that this is just another illusion, and another Onikage blind-sides them causing the Isis Megazord to fall from the air and crash. Onikage then prepares to finish the Rangers off. Meanwhile, on the ground, Merrick knows something ins't right and listens to the wind. Suddenly, he fires at a spot where the real Onikage was lying (having never really grown). Onikage is blasted from his hiding place, and the illusion vanishes moments before it delivers the final blow to the Megazord. Merrick demands information on where Shayla is, but Onikage refuses and vanishes. Later, on the Animarium, the Rangers mope over the loss of Princess Shayla. Part Two As Jindrax commiserates the loss of Toxica, his friend and companion for the last three thousand years (still in possession of her severed horn and mirror), the Rangers are also sad at their loss. Merrick blames himself, having supposed to have been Shayla's protector. As Taylor tries to rally her friends, suddenly Onikage appears. Merrick knows that Onikage isn't really there, as the Duke Org delivers a message... meet at the rock quarry if they want to see Shayla again. At the quarry, the Orgs all wait for the Rangers with Princess Shayla. Mandilok is happy that the Rangers are about to walk into the perfect trap, and Onikage suggests that he be allowed to hold Mandilok's weapon while the General Org enjoys the victory, to which Mandilok agrees. The Rangers arrive and demand Shayla back, but Onikage refuses and uses his powers on the Rangers. As the Rangers wonder what's happened, suddenly their shadows emerge from the ground and take on lives of their own. The Rangers are shocked, as Onikage announces that the Shadow Rangers are the embodiment of the Rangers dark sides. The two groups of Rangers fight and are perfectly matched against each other. Mandilok commends Onikage on his excellent showing so far, and Onikage comments that he is simply serving his true master... but as he says this, he looks into the distance. Jindrax and Mandilok wonder what's he's looking like as a figure emerges... Master Org! As the Rangers, having noticed this, are horrified, Mandilok is shocked and furious that the imposter would return and tries to blast him, with the energy hitting Master Org's horn but simply reflecting off... this time, the horn is real. Mandilok demands his weapon back from Onikage however Onikage instead takes his place by Master Org's side, revealing that he's been working for him all along and was sent to set things up for his return. Mandilok is shocked at this betrayal, as Onikage reports that Toxica has already been taken of. Master Org announces his return, and prepares to take care of Mandilok first. The General Org, refusing to lose his position as most powerful Org, tries to attack but Master Org uses his staff to blasts him, destroying Mandilok in a single hit. The Rangers realize that Master Org is looking for revenge, as Master Org commends Onikage for getting rid of those that have betrayed him. Onikage points out there's still one thorn in his side left... Jindrax. Onikage then prepares to finish him off, and Shayla (now feeling sympathy for the Duke Org) tells him to run. Jindrax instead disappears along with Shayla. Overpowered by the Shadows, the Rangers are also forced to retreat. Jindrax and Toxica emerge in a forest, as Master Org's voice orders Jindrax to return with the Princess with the promise that he'll be forgiven. Master Org then sends Onikage to find them with orders to make Jindrax pay while he takes the Shadow Rangers to finish the Wild Force Rangers off. Shayla, knowing Jindrax is missing Toxica, thanks him for saving her but he insists she's just a bargaining chip. He then starts to get upset about Toxica's death, and Princess Shayla comforts him. By a lake, the Rangers tend to their wound. However Cole is in shock over the return of Master Org, knowing that the human he was and the heart he had are gone... he never learned from his mistakes. Taylor reminds Cole that he's just an Org now, and Cole agrees. Suddenly Master Org himself arrives with the Shadow Rangers and attacks. The Rangers morph and Cole makes a move against Master Org, but the Red Shadow blocks it and Cole feels the hit. Master Org explains that any damage done to the Shadow Rangers will be reflected back at them, leaving the Rangers unable to even defend themselves. As Jindrax continues to commiserate his loss, Shayla tries to convince him that he's doesn't fight with other Org anymore. Jindrax decides to return to Master Org, in the hope he was telling the truth about being forgiven and taken back into the fold. Just then, Onikage arrives and declares that Master Org only wants the Princess back before attacking. Jindrax tries to defend himself, but the Master of Blades is no match for Onikage's ninja fighting style. Although Shayla tries to defend Jindrax, it's no use and Onikage defeats him and leaves him for dead, taking Shayla with him. Jindrax only just survives, and promises to get even with Onikage and Master Org. As the Rangers continue to get soundly beaten by the Shadow Rangers, then see Onikage deliver Princess Shayla to Master Org. Just then Jindrax arrives, and (with the Rangers watching below) confronts Master Org: "I've had it with being an Org! This is ridiculous. I can't trust any of you, '''especially' you! You've lied, cheated and destroyed everyone around you. For 3,000 years we waited, and for what? You've betrayed your most loyal Duke Orgs... the ones who would do anything for you. Including cutting off their horn. You're beyond evil, you have no heart. You don't deserve anyone's loyalty! You've destroyed my best friend, and my faith in Orgs."'' While Shayla feels great sympathy for Jindrax, Master Org still doesn't care and orders Onikage to "put him out of his misery". Shayla tries to stop him, but is restrained by Master Org. Onikage prepares to create a shadow clone of Jindrax to finish him, but when he tries to Jindrax holds up Toxica's mirror and the spell reflects. As a result, a Shadow Onikage is created instead! Onikage tries to defend himself, but knows that if his clone is destroyed so will he be. Cole takes the opening and shoots the clone with the Falcon Summoner, destroying it. Onikage also takes the hit, and commends Cole on the ninja-like move just before he is destroyed. With Onikage gone, the Shadow Rangers also disappear. Master Org is furious over the defeat of his ally, and uses some seeds to make Onikage grow. He then tells Onikage to use his ultimate ninja trick before disappearing with Princess Shayla. Onikage cuts a hole open in reality, and pulls the Rangers through it, trapping them in the Shadow World. There, the Rangers are surrounded by giant versions of Tombstone, Tire, Bell, Ship, Flute and Clock Org. The Rangers realize these are the spirits of the dead Orgs, as Onikage appears and tell them there's no escape from the spirit world. In the Nexus, Princess Shayla is imprisoned by Master Org who tells her the Rangers are finished. The Rangers attempt to call on the Wild Zords, but find that they can't summon them from the spirit world. Princess Shayla is in despair over the disappearance of the Rangers and begins to cry. As Onikage blasts the helpless Rangers, Shayla's tears touch her necklace which produces a shining light. The light leaves the Nexus and travels to the Animarium, where it is eaten by the Red Lion which suddenly grows to double its normal size. Red Lion then calls on the Falcon, which combines together with the Shark and Tiger Zords along with the Elephant as a sword. They then combine with the Red Lion (acting as the legs) to form the Pegasus Megazord which flies into the spirit world. The Rangers are astounded to see the new combination which easily takes out the Org spirits. Onikage then takes on the Pegasus Megazord. After a few blows, the Megazord freezes him in place with an Isis Stare before finishing the ninja off with the Elephant Sword, allowing the Rangers to escape the spirit world. The Rangers have no idea how the Wild Zords managed to combine like this, but thank their friends for help. In the Nexus, Princess Shayla is relieved to see her friends safe. Although Onikage is now destroyed, things are still not resolved. Master Org still has Princess Shayla, who has his own plans for her. Meanwhile the Rangers resolve to do whatever it takes to rescue their mentor and friend from the now irredeemably evil being. Primary Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica *Richard Cansino as Jindrax *Ilia Volok as Master Org Minor Cast *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton *Barbara Goodson/Ezra Weisz as Mandilok *Dan Woren as Onikage *Bob Papenbrook as Bell Org (uncredited) *Monica Louwerens as Flute Org (uncredited) See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Wild Force Category:Episode